Unexpected Feelings
by demogirl60
Summary: Jeff Hardy was sent to Thalia so she could design his ring attire. What Jeff didn't expect was to fall for this troubled woman and her three year old boy Simon.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, the mind is working again on another story. This time it's wrestling. I have no idea how it's going to turn out. But bare with me if I don't get everything right. That's why they call it fiction. No money will be made. All obvious characters belong to the WWE. The obvious original characters belong to me. No money will be made from this, it's just a little bit of fun. I have nothing to sue for, so relax. Have fun reading.

Jeff Hardy raised his sunglasses to the top of his head and squinted his eyes at the sign, T&S Custom Embroidery and Graphics. Well, it was the right place Adam Copeland had sent him to. Since he had been drafted to the Smackdown brand he needed someone to design and make his wrestling attire since his previous person quit. The place was a two story house with an attached building to the left which had the sign on it. Jeff was wondering what Adam was getting him into by sending him to someone's home. But Adam had said this person was good and had designed all his ring attire, which Jeff had to admit, was damn good looking.

When he got to the door, he turned the knob and stepped inside. No one was around but he could hear the hum of sewing machines in the background. "Hello?" Jeff called as he looked around the room. He took a step towards the counter and he tripped over something laying on the floor. "Whoa!!" Quickly catching his balance he looked down to see the item he tripped over. A dump truck. But when he glanced up at a figure coming out of the backroom he almost lost his balance again. The figure was the single most beautiful woman he had seen in a very long time.

"I apologize. Simon doesn't do a very good job a keeping his toys picked up. Of course, he's just turned three."

Jeff watched the woman lean down to pick up the dump truck and toss it in the toy chest to her left. "That's ok. I need to watch were I step I guess."

"With Simon running around, it's a good idea. I'm sorry, my name is Thalia. You must be Jeff Hardy." Thalia extended her hand. "Adam told me he was sending another wrestler by."

"Nice to meet you. Yes I'm Jeff." Ok, Jeff, he thought to himself, stop with your thoughts. The woman's probably married. He couldn't help but stare. Thalia had her black hair pulled up in a plastic clip that showed off her smooth skin on her neck. And she was wearing pants that should be illegal. Velour pants that stuck to her like skin. And a short sleeve shirt that matched the pants that should be banned as well.

"Is that right?"

Thalia broke his thoughts, thank god. Jeff blinked, "Excuse me, I'm sorry?"

"I asked you if you had pictures of your ring attire that I can draw and design from."

Clearing his throat, Jeff walked up to the counter and set his photos in front of Thalia. "Yes I do. I hope these will get you started."

"I think those should be fairly easy to go from. You'll have to tell me colors and the type of material you like."

"Sure. Adam said you were good at what you do, so I trust you on that part."

"I like to think I am." Thalia smiled at Jeff and continued to look at his photos.

Jeff wished he had a stool to sit when she smiled. He noticed she had blue eyes that shined. Damn, he wasn't usually his bad around women. The Divas that wrestled didn't catch his eye, but a mother of a three year old boy that was a professional seamstress sure did.

Thalia put Jeff's picture's aside and glanced up and caught his eyes on her. He had probably shoulder length black hair with blue highlights that was pulled back. What caught her attention was his eyes. They were a gorgeous green. Not to mention that he had his facial hair shaved into different stripes along his chin and jaw line, along with the numerous tattoos that she could see. She seen a number of wrestlers come through her door, but there was something about Jeff Hardy that was unique. She liked him already. Thalia broke the silence.

"Well. I can work up some drawings and have them ready for the next time you stop by."

"That sounds good to me."

"Oh, here is my card. It has my numbers on it. Just give me a call."

"I'll do that." Jeff nodded his head, "Thanks again." After shutting the door behind him he was walking and reading Thalia's card when he heard a car door close. A little boy came bounding up the sidewalk towards him. "Hi there."

"Hello." The little boy said quickly and dashed past him and went through the door and into the house.

Jeff smiled. Simon. He had black hair just like his mom, and also had her beautiful blue eyes. Black hair and blue eyes. Jeff thought that could be a dangerous combination.

Jeff sat down in front of his locker getting ready for his match on Smack down when Adam sat down next to him.

"How's it going Jeff?"

"Goin' good."

"Did you drop your pictures off at T&S?"

Jeff smiled at that thought. "Yeah I did. Why didn't you tell me the 'T' stood for Thalia?"

"Why would I have to?"

"I was just suprised she was a woman is all." Jeff fell silent after he spoke.

"There's something else?"

Jeff chuckled slightly. "Yeah. You also didn't mention she was drop dead gorgeous either. Man she is hot."

"Hey don't get any ideas with her ok." Adam's face turned very serious.

Jeff frowned at Adam. "Why would you think I would do anything?"

"If you do decided to do anything and end up hurting her or Simon, you're nuts will be in a sack." Adam slapped Jeff hard on the left shoulder and got up to head down to his locker.

A few weeks later, Jeff found himself in a familiar spot as he walked into Thalia's place. He had been there two other times since the first time he met her and dropped off pictures. What he found amazing was, Thalia drew everything freehand that she designed. When he first had seen the designs for his attire he thought that were seriously computer generated. They weren't.

"These drawings are amazing." Jeff looked up at Thalia across from a drawing table she had in her sewing room. "You have a great talent." Jeff's eyes continued to scan the drawings of his latest outfit.

"Thanks. I should start making by the end of the week." Thalia got up and set a few controls on her sewing machine and then turned back towards Jeff. "I've been drawing since I was little. And ten when I got into high school, that's when it really took off. Drawing and sewing anyway."

Jeff stood up and glanced towards some of the projects that Thalia was working on. "Do you mind if I look?" Not very often did you find a woman that could draw out her designs and then sew them as well.

"No, be my guest."

Jeff was trying to keep his mind busy so he didn't spend all his time looking at Thalia. The sound of a door slamming brought his attention towards the front room.

"MOM!!"

"In the back honey."

Jeff watched as Simon bounded through the door and ran towards his mom. Thalia picked him up and Simon wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Look what I drawed mommy!"

Thalia put Simon down as the little boy presented a large piece of paper. "Simon that is wonderful." Thalia leaned down and kissed the boy on the cheek.

Jeff smiled as he watched Thalia and Simon's interaction. A little part of it tugged at him. Would he ever know the feelings of a child running to him so happy to show off something he or she accomplished? Someday maybe.

Simon glanced over at Jeff and said in a hushed voice. "Is he another wrestler mom?"

"Yes he is." Simon slowly but surely walked to Jeff, taking small steps on his way.

Jeff smiled at Simon and knelt down to him so he could see him. "Hi there little man. My name is Jeff." Jeff stuck out his hand. "What's yours?"

Simon looked down and Jeff's hand and then up at Jeff again. He placed his small hand in Jeff's large one and Jeff shook it. "My name is Simon."

"Nice to meet you Simon."

Thalia watched as Simon shook Jeff's hand. She put a hand over her mouth and tears brimmed in her eyes.

Simon smiled slightly and then pulled his hand away and walked back over to his mom. "Can I have a snack?"

"Yes honey go ahead." Thalia ruffled Simon's hair as he disappeared into the next room. She held up the picture that Simon had drawn and smiled. "The drawing bug seems to have bitten him too." Thalia turned and pinned the drawing up next to numerous other ones that Simon had drawn.

"He seems to be a great kid." Jeff smiled as he eyed the crayon drawings that lined the tack board behind the sewing machines.

"Thanks. He is."

Jeff looked over at Thalia and noticed that she had become quiet. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. It's just that Simon doesn't take well to men. He likes you. It's not very often that he will walk up to guys, but he shook your hand."

Jeff felt that there was something more to that story but he didn't feel it was any of his business so he didn't pry. "Hey, um, what do you say we'd do lunch sometime?"

Thalia turned towards Jeff and smiled. "Thanks for your offer. But I don't have anywhere for Simon to go this weekend."

"Bring him along." Jeff was dying to get to know this woman better. But there was something behind those blue eyes that was hurt.

"I don't know Jeff." Thalia paused. "Maybe some other time ok?"

"That's ok. But I'll hold you to that some other time ok?" Jeff smiled. He wasn't hurt at all that Thalia had turned him down. She had her reasons, so he left it at that.

Thalia smiled back at Jeff. "I will."

"I've got an autograph signing to get to so I better get going." Jeff had to brush past Thalia to get through the door. Jeff stopped next to her. "Thank you."

Thalia looked up into the green eyes of Jeff Hardy. "You welcome." She was crazy for wanting him to kiss her. She shoved those thoughts quickly away as Jeff walked out her door again. Her gut told her that she could somehow trust Jeff. But it was her gut that got her into a shitload of trouble in the past.

A/N: That's all I have for now on this story. Damn writers block. I know it's not a flashy highly descriptive story, but it happened to be my idea at the moment. Hopefully I will add chapters in the near future. Thanks for reading. It's much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter, much appreciated!! :-)

Jeff was excited to see how his new outfits turned out. Thalia had called him earlier that morning to tell him she put the finishing touches on them and they were ready to be picked up, which, was good. Because it didn't give him an excuse to go see her. He hadn't seen her in about a week, and it had been to long as far as he was concerned. If Thalia would ever let him, Jeff wanted to know about her. But so far, she had closed up on him.

When he opened the door to T&S, he was greeted by the familiar loud chime Thalia had above the door. Jeff remembered to look at the floor first before proceeding any farther. He didn't want another dump truck grabbing a hold of him. That little incident still made him laugh. Thalia's voice brought his eyes to the back room as she popped her head through.

"Hey! Come on back." Thalia waved at Jeff as she disappeared again.

Jeff wove his way behind the counter toward the back room. The sewing machines were going again. Thalia was always using her talents to create something special for someone. She was searching through what seemed a mile long clothesline of garments hanging up along on of the walls.

"Here they are!" Thalia shouted over sound of the humming machines. Jeff met her over by the big table and laid them out.

Jeff's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he had seen what Thalia did. "Oh, my god. They are awesome!" Jeff was at a loss for words after that. The fabric was of the best quality he'd ever seen, and the colors were bright enough to be seen from the nosebleed section of an arena. "You are an amazing woman. You know that." Jeff turned around to face Thalia, who was standing there looking amazing. Her hair still up in a plastic clip, but man what he would give to see her with her hair down, flowing over her shoulders. This time she was dressed in a regular pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Jeff didn't care, she could be dressed in rags and still look gorgeous.

"Thank you." Thalia smiled slightly.

Jeff got the idea that she wasn't praised very often. He couldn't believe a woman like this could be treated badly. Of course he didn't know her story but he had the sense that something bad happened.

Thalia watched as Jeff turned to continue his inspection of his garments. She absolutely loved it when customers came in and were pleased with what kind of product they received. As she watched him, she allowed her eyes to wander a bit. Across his broad muscular shoulders and his toned back. She appreciated the way his shirt made them stand out. She bit her bottom lip as Jeff bent over farther to inspect the sleeve of one of his shirts. She even leaned her head to the side a little way before she realized what she was doing But she quickly averted her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest when he raised back up to face her. She had the air conditioner on, but the temperature seemed to rise a bit.

Thalia raised her eyebrows at him. "So they will work for you then?"

Jeff's mouth gaped. "Work? As I said before, this is the best work I've ever seen."

"Great." Thalia grasped the hanger and folded the garment bag across her arm and walked into the front office.

Jeff followed her and inhaled the perfume that she had been wearing. She smelled of soft flowers. After he walked to the front of the counter, Jeff leaned on the counter and watched her type out a receipt on the computer.

"How about we go and get lunch?" Thalia stopped typing on the keyboard and looked up at Jeff. Her mouth opened but no words came out. "You pick the place, and bring Simon."

Thalia couldn't help but notice that Jeff wanted to include Simon. Every other guy that came around tried to get Thalia to leave Simon at home or with a babysitter. Thalia hated the word baggage when her son was concerned. Any man who considered that could go straight to hell.

Thalia smiled and gave in. "I would like that." It wouldn't hurt to take Jeff up on his offer. She glanced at her watch. "Simon won't be home for another half hour and the most. You can wait here if you'd like to."

"I don't mind if you don't." Jeff sat down on the couch and put his foot up on his knee and watched Thalia finish up her computer work. He glanced up at the clock and at exactly one o'clock the office door opened and a little black head came through and the next thing Jeff heard was the door being slammed. The sound even made him wince.

"Simon! How many times do I have to tell you not to slam that door?" Thalia reprimanded Simon, but the boy formed a mischievous little grin as he apologized. He turned and noticed Jeff sitting on the couch.

"Hi Simon." Jeff sat up. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Yes. It's Jeff."

"That's right. Hey how would you like to go grab something to eat with your mom and me?" Jeff saw a light in Simon's eyes when the boy nodded his head. "You'd like that?" Simon nodded quickly again and a smile came across his face.

"Can we go to the Burger Castle?" Simon smiled full force when he asked Jeff.

"You'll have to ask your mom first." Jeff nodded toward Thalia, whose fingers were hovering above the keyboard as she watched the interaction between Jeff and Simon again. She couldn't believe how great Jeff was toward her little boy. She was busy gaping at Jeff when Simon came leaping toward the counter. It was the first time in a very long time that Simon's eyes actually lit up with excitement.

"Can we go mom, please?" Simon all but danced from one foot to the other as he waited for her answer.

"Sure. Let me finish printing out these papers for Jeff and then we'll go. Make sure you out your bag in you room." Thalia watched Simon all but run to the door that led to the kitchen. "Neatly please!" Thalia had to holler so Simon could hear her. Knowing that the bag would land on the floor just inside his bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she reached under the counter to retrieve the papers that had just finished printing. She walked around the counter and Jeff stood up to meet her as she held his papers out to him. "If anything happens to the garments just bring them back and I'll fix or replace them."

"I'll do that." Jeff reached out and took the papers and in doing so brushed his hand over the top of Thalia's. Her eyes immediately went to Jeff's. Thalia couldn't believe that feeling she had just from Jeff touching her hand. Her mind raced, she knew she was being crazy. Thalia dropped her hand as Simon raced around the corner.

"Let's go." Simon was already turning the doorknob and out the door before Thalia could stop him. She laughed out loud for the first time Jeff had heard. He wanted her to do more of that.

Thalia sat with Jeff in a booth at the Burger Palace as they watched Simon bounce around in the rubber balls in the play park. Jeff turned as he heard Thalia chuckle at her son.

"Simon loves this place. We don't get to go very often because of work." Thalia stopped. She was afraid to say much more.

"Hey. I don't want to pry, but if we do many more of these lunch dates, I need to ask you a question."

Thalia nodded. "Sure."

"Where is Simon's father?"

Thalia took a silent breath and paused for a few seconds, "We are divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

Jeff nodded as Thalia wouldn't put any more into the subject. Jeff moved his hands out of the way as the waitress put their food in front of them. "I'll go get Simon."

"OK." Thalia watched Jeff as we walked over and leaned into the rubber ball pit to tell Simon lunch had arrived. She chewed on a fry as Jeff walked toward the table, Simon in Jeff's arms. For some reason she could not stop watching Jeff with Simon. In the little bit of time that they had known Jeff, Simon had taken to Jeff. All Simon wanted was to be included, and that's what Jeff did. She loved that. Thalia ate in silence as she listened as Jeff engaged Simon in a discussion on which Power Ranger was the best and the worst. When they finished and drove back to Thalia's house Simon went bounding out the car door and went straight toward the house.

"Simon!" Thalia called to him before he could get to the door. "Don't forget your manners."

Simon walked back down the sidewalk and over toward Jeff. He looked up at Jeff and then clamped a hug onto his right leg. "Thank you." Before Jeff could do or say anything else, the little boy scampered back to the house and slammed the door again.

Jeff watched as Thalia closed her eyes in defeat. "That kid," and then just shook her head. Thalia walked over to where Jeff was leaning up against his car. "I just wanted to tell you thanks. No one has ever included Simon the way that you did today. He's use to being ignored and pushed aside. I appreciate that. I also didn't guess you as the Power Ranger type."

"Your welcome. I love kids and he's easy to be around. Besides, I'm addicted to the Carton Network." Jeff pushed himself away from his car and stepped closer to Thalia. He decided to be brave, "I would like to do this again sometime."

Thalia nodded her head. "Me too." Jeff put his hands on her face and brought her lips to his for a full but a quick kiss. Thalia thought she was going to melt into the sidewalk.

"Good. I'll give you a call." Jeff dropped into the driver's seat of his car and winked. "Oh and, I also didn't mind you checking me out in the sewing room." With that, Jeff drove away.

Thalia immediately felt the red bloom in her face. She stood there as if her feet had been permanently imbedded in the cement. She brought her fingers up to her lips where Jeff's warm lips had touched hers. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to do more than kiss Jeff Hardy.

What Thalia didn't notice was a pair of little eyes that had watched through a window, the whole thing between her and Jeff. Simon narrowed his eyes when he watched Jeff kiss his mom. The little boy didn't know what to think about the situation. He liked Jeff a lot, but he just prayed that the past wouldn't relive itself again.

Ok, so that chapter came a lot quicker than I thought. I outta cuss writers block more often. But anyways..if you got this far in the story, I should thank you a bunch for reading it. Will return soon. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for reading this story. This story started out fairly slow and with everyone reading, it makes it easier for ideas to some to mind.

For Thalia, the last couple months had been great. She was spending more and more time with Jeff, which was the best part. She couldn't believe that she had turned him down the first time he'd asked her to lunch. But that was her loss. Thalia was busy inserting a piece of cloth into the sewing machine when she heard the chime ring, meaning someone had come into her shop.

"Be right there!" She had to holler over the sound the machines in order for anyone in the office to hear her. When the piece of fabric and been inserted and she set the computer, she headed towards the office. She was wiping her hands off on a rag when a familiar voice got her attention.

"Damn, can't a person get any service around here?"

"Adam!" Thalia ran around the corner and threw her arms around his neck. "Well, it's about time you come and see me."

"You look great as usual. I just got a free day in my hectic schedule. You know I'm a popular man."

Thalia frowned and laughed at the smug look that took over Adam's face. "You only wish. I've seen your little black book and it's pretty empty. Except for your harem of women's phone numbers you have tallied in there."

"Ouch." Adam smiled as he put his hand over his heart. "So harsh. So, you said my jacket was done."

"It is. Hang on a second and let me go get it." Thalia disappeared back into the sewing room and a few minutes later brought out a large garment bag that was just about as tall as she was. She laid it on the counter and then looked at Adam. "Well. Be my guest." Adam's face looked like he was a kid at Christmas waiting to open the biggest present of his life.

Adam unzipped the bad and a Cheshire cat grin spread on his face. "That is the best jacket I have ever seem in my life. You are so good." This jacket that he had Thalia made was the one that wore on his entrance to the ring. "People are going to love this."

"Only the best for the Rated R Superstar." Thalia stood next to Adam as he zipped the garment bag back up.

Adam looked at her and cocked his head to one side. He had been friends with Thalia for years and noticed a change in her. "You seem different, I don't know, maybe, a little happier?"

"I am."

"Couldn't have anything do to with Jeff could it?"

"I does." Thalia leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms. "Jeff has been wonderful to me. And Simon. Simon absolutely loves him. You'd think there were two three year olds running around instead of just one."

"That's great. I'm glad to hear that. You're do for a break you know." Adam glanced around. "By the way, where is my little man today?"

"He's with Jeff today. I had a load of things to get done around here. And I forgot I promised Simon that he could go to the race track today, so Jeff volunteered to take him instead."

Jeff couldn't believe how much fun he was having. He had taken Simon to the race track he'd been wanting to go to. For a three year old, that kid whipped his butt driving those remote controlled cars. He'd never been beaten so badly. A person would think that the track was his second home. They'd had a bet, whoever won got to chose the place to eat at. Once again Jeff found himself at the Burger Palace. It had become a staple in life the last couple of months. But he didn't care one bit. He loved seeing that little boy happy. But Jeff watched Simon eat his fries and he noticed something was wrong.

"Hey little man, what's bugging you?" All Simon did was shrug his shoulders. "Something has to be eating at you, and you know you can tell me." Jeff leaned his arms across the table and looked Simon directly in the eyes. Simon had tears brimming his eyes. He didn't know if he could stand to see the little boy cry, it would break his heart. Instead Jeff got up and went and sat next to Simon and put his arm around his shoulders. "Now, tell me what brought this on?" Simon sat there silent once again for a couple more minutes. Jeff figured he needed time to gather his thoughts if he was really going to tell him anything.

"I've seen you kiss my mom."

Jeff smiled inwardly at that thought. A thought that he enjoyed acting on. "Yeah. I've kissed your mom a few times." Ok, thought Jeff, more than a few times. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders again and then said words that left Jeff feeling as though he'd been slugged in the stomach by a gigantic fist. "Are you going to hurt my mom?"

This time Jeff was left speechless for a few minutes. He had to gather his thoughts and make sure that he heard Simon right. "Why would you think I would hurt your mom?" Again silence on Simons part. "Simon," Jeff tipped his chin up so he could look into his clear blue eyes, "Has someone hurt your mom before?" Simon only nodded his head yes. "Who?"

"Daddy."

Jeff's anger rose up in him silently. He sat there and was careful not to say something out loud that would push Simon away from him. After he regained his composure, he glanced down at Simon and watched a single tear run down his cheek. Jeff reached down and pulled the little boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around the boy as tight as he could. Jeff remembered the times that Thalia was so quiet on the subject of Simon's dad and how reluctant she was about going out with him, even to lunch the first time. He would talk to her about this later, but for now he had a hurt little boy sitting on his lap.

"Simon, I'm going to tell you this right now and I mean it. I would never hurt your mom in any way. You have to believe me on that."

Simon lifted his tear-filled blue eyes to Jeff's green ones and nodded. "I believe you." After Simon got everything out of his system, they finished their lunch and drove back to Thalia's.

"I can draw up some more on your ring tight's, sure." Thalia was righting down ideas on her legal pad that Adam was giving her. "I think fluorescent green would look good on you."

Adam scoffed at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah it would make you look like you were wearing nuclear pants or something."

Adam curled his lip at her, "You're fired."

Thalia laughed out loud and continued writing when the door flung open and Simon raced through and rounded the corner.

"Mom! Mom! You'll never guess what I did!" Thalia didn't get a chance to utter a word, "I beat Jeff at the race cars. And then he had to buy me burgers at Burger Palace again."

"I assume you had fun then?" She had never seen Simon this jubilant before.

"A blast." Simon hugged his mom around the waste and went to say hi to Adam.

Just as Jeff came through the door he heard Simon telling his mom about his glorious win. "He stomped me thoroughly."

Adam smirked at Jeff, "Just like I do in the ring."

Jeff shook his head, "There is only one thing in common with that, Simon didn't cheat." Thalia covered up a laugh when Jeff pointed that out.

"Hey, that's not funny." Adam pointed at Thalia in a joking manner.

"Sad but true."

"Ok, fine I know when my friends have turned on me." Adam threw up his hands in the air.

Jeff walked up to the counter and looked at Thalia, "Can we talk?"

Thalia seen the serious look in Jeff's eyes. "Sure."

Adam took the hint. "Come on Simon. Let's go outside and see if I can teach you any new moves."

"Don't let him hurt you Adam." Thalia said over her shoulder as Adam walked by and laughed when Adam kissed her on the cheek. Thalia put her things aside and put her attention on Jeff. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Is there something going on between you and Adam that I should know about?"

Thalia almost laughed out loud at the statement, but didn't find it appropriate because of the seriousness of Jeff's tone." "No. First of all, there is no Adam and me. He's been a great friend for a long time, and that's it."

Jeff nodded feeling okay with her answer. "Come sit with me." Jeff reached for her hand and led her to the couch.

"Jeff, what's the matter? Did Simon do something?"

"No. It's not something he did, it's something he asked me."

Thalia couldn't think of anything Simon would say. Her boy was always spouting things off. "What did he ask you Jeff?"

Jeff looked down at the ground and then straight into Thalia's eyes. "He asked me if I was going to hurt you."

Thalia felt her stomach turn. Her arms went around her mid section as she hugged herself. She didn't know what to say. Never in a million years had she thought Simon would say something like that to Jeff.

"Jeff..." Words just wouldn't form like Thalia wanted them to. She wasn't prepared to answer questions like this. She had been working on a way to tell Jeff, but just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You could have told me."

"I was going to but..."

"But?"

"I was afraid."

"Are you afraid that I wouldn't have believed you?"

"No. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore when you found out. No one wants to be around damaged goods."

Jeff sat back against the couch, looked up a to the ceiling and then sat back up again. He took Thalia's hands in his. "I would never see you as damaged goods. You are a brave, beautiful woman who is doing a damn good job at raising a son on her own. A terrific son at that. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I've never had anyone tell me that."

"Well I'm telling you."

"You aren't mad?"

'I'm mad at what he did to you, but no, not at you. I just want to tell you that if there is anything wrong at all, you come and tell me."

Thalia stared into Jeff's green eyes and absently traced her hand over the patterns he had shaved into his jaw. She loved the feel of it in the palm of her hand.

Jeff brought her close and kissed her passionately, "You're lucky that Simon and Adam are outside or I'd go lock that door and put this big couch to good use."

Thalia felt shivers go down her spine and she watched Jeff's eyes dance over her face. "I'll be looking forward to that moment." Thalia pulled Jeff back so she could kiss him back. Just as Jeff was pushing her back into the pillows, the familiar sound of a slamming door broke them apart.

"MOM!"

"Still in the office!" Thalia smiled at Jeff, wondering what was going on.

Simon peeked his head around the corner. "We need a band-aid."

Thalia jumped off the couch and quickly went to Simon. "Are you hurt?"

Simon shook his head. "No, Adam cut his finger."

Thalia shook her head and put a hand over her mouth. She turned to look at Jeff who was still sitting on the couch trying suppress a big laugh. He turned his head and looked out the window instead.

"I'll be back." Thalia walked back to the couch and kissed Jeff one more time, "I'll go see if this requires the emergency room or not."

"Ok," Jeff looked into her blue eyes and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, "I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, I appreciate everyone who has ready my story. You guys make it easier to keep the ideas coming!

The sun beat down on Thalia and Jeff as they watched Simon run through the sand pit at the local park. Jeff decided to make her close the office for the day and take a break, which was like pulling teeth.

"You deserve some time off. I hardly ever see you anywhere but behind that counter." Jeff kiss the back of Thalia's hand as she laid next to Jeff in the grass under a shade tree.

"I know, but it just feels like I need to be doing something."

"You are doing something by getting out of the office and doing_ nothing_." Jeff leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her neck, knowing that was a sensitive spot. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Thalia leaned up on her elbow and squinted her eyes at Jeff, "You do huh?"

"I do yes." Jeff brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face. "It involves you me and dinner, and then, " Jeff kissed her again, "who knows."

"I like your thinking, but..."

"Your mom is taking Simon until tomorrow."

"You already had this all planned didn't you?"

"I have my ways you know. We haven't spent that much time alone and your mom was happy to take Simon for the day. She'll come and pick him up this afternoon."

"Well, at least let me cook you dinner, and then we can watch a movie, and then, who knows." Thalia smiled an evil smile."

"I like your thinking also." Jeff traced the bare skin by her collar bone and was trailing down farther when Thalia playfully slapped his hand away. He looked up and seen Simon trotting their way.

"I'm thirsty."

"Really?" Jeff cocked and eyebrow at him and then grabbed him and tossed him on the ground and then the two had a mock wrestling match on the grass in front of her. Thalia had never heard Simon laugh so hard. Simon ended up pinning Jeff to the grass. "Ok, ok!!" Jeff threw his arms over his head. "I give up." Simon jumped up and down celebrating his win.

Thalia got up and brushed her pants off. "Well, lets go find something to drink before you dry up and blow away." She reached down and ruffled Simons hair as he rushed past her to get to the car.

"Thanks mom. You have know idea how much I appreciate this." Thalia told her mom as she was gathering Simon's overnight bag.

"You welcome sweetheart. You know it's no problem. Besides you could use a break."

"You sound like Jeff."

"Well he's right. I know you love what you do but, everyone needs time away at some point, or they'll burn themselves out. I jumped at the chance to spoil my only grandson completely rotten for a day." Thalia's mom watched her daughter put things in Simon's bag. "I like Jeff you know?"

"Really? I do to. He's been great with Simon. Any other guy would have gotten tired of him by now and backed out. And Simon absolutely loves Jeff."

"I don't think he's the type honey. And he's been great for you also. I haven't seen you happy in a long time. Besides who could resist the little bit of wild look about him and that southern accent he's got. Among other things probably."

"Mom!" Thalia laughed at her mom.

"Well. I can't help but notice. What am I suppose to do, close my eyes when I'm around him?"

"I just didn't think you'd go for the tattoos and the hair dye."

"I didn't think you would either. But there must be something a whole lot more to him than his hair and body art."

"That sure is true."

"Do you have everything Simon?" His grandma asked him as he climbed in the backseat of her car.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

Thalia watched her mom buckle Simon into his seat. "Have a good time Simon." Then she knelt by her son after her mom went around to get in the car. "Behave and don't get into too much trouble." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Thalia closed Simon's door and then leaned into the passenger side across from her mom. "Thanks again for this."

"For the hundredth time, your welcome. Now you and that young man enjoy yourselves. Think of nothing else."

"We will." Thalia backed up as her mom put the car in drive and honked the horn as she drove down the street. In the past she wouldn't have known what to do without her mom. She was there through all the hard times with Jacob, her ex-husband.

Thalia had time to straighten the hose up a bit before Jeff arrived. He had some things to take care of before he came by. Which was fine, because it gave her time to gather her thoughts. She hadn't been alone with a man since...since then. There was no reason for her to think of Jacob at a time like this. So, Thalia pushed those thoughts away and continued getting items ready for dinner and picking up Simon's toys so no one was tripping over them. Then the image popped into her mind of Jeff tripping over Simon's dump truck in her office. He was probably wondering just what he was getting himself into. In the middle of smiling to herself Jeff appeared at her front door.

Thalia opened the door, "You don't have to knock you know?" She teased him as he stepped through the door.

"I just wanted to be proper and all." Jeff drawled jokingly and then brought up and dozen roses in front of her.

"Oh, they are beautiful." Thalia leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." She grabbed a vase out of the cupboard and filled it with water, and then set the roses on the table.

Jeff leaned against the counter in Thalia's spacious kitchen and watched her. How could a guy like him be so lucky as to literally stumble upon a woman like her. Someone was looking out for him that day. She didn't even judge him over his past troubles. "Everyone makes mistakes. I know that." Her words replayed in his mind.

Thalia shut the refrigerator and then stopped in the middle of the kitchen floor and looked at Jeff. "Is something wrong.?"

"Not a thing. I was just watching you."

"Oh." Thalia smiled and then continued over to the counter and began cutting up the chicken. After getting the chicken cut, she laid out the carrots. "How about cutting the carrots up?"

"Sure."

"Just don't cut yourself. Adam used the last Elmo band-aid."

"I'll be careful." Jeff chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it with you and Adam anyway?"

"I have known him ever since he started wrestling. I had been making outfits for a while and he came in wondering about his. We just hit it off as friends ever since."

"Nothing ever happened between you two?"

"Nope. I just never saw him as the type. It doesn't mean he didn't try, he did. But he's a great guy none the less. And then, he was there through all my bad times with Jacob."

"At least you weren't alone through the whole thing."

"That I wasn't." Thalia ran water into a saucepan to boil on the stove. "I don't know what I would have done without him and mom." Thalia stood next to the stove silent for a few minutes.

Jeff put down the knife and went over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to have to bring that up."

"No that's ok. I don't mind talking about with you."

"Well, you don't have to if it still bugs you."

Thalia nodded her head in agreement. "Tonight is suppose to be for us. So let's continue shall we?"

"Absolutely." Jeff continued slicing up the carrots. "By the way, what are we eating?"

"Angel hair pasta, with chicken." Jeff laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"When I cook, it's press two minutes and then start."

"Yuck. No nuk-em meals in this house."

"I get the idea." Jeff finished his carrots, and then asked. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I taught myself mostly." Thalia frowned at Jeff, "Now what?"

"I learn something about you everyday. First, you draw everything and sew your own clothes, and then teach yourself to cook? You should have beaten Martha Stewart to the punch."

"Yeah right. But it doesn't mean I don't watch her show and read her magazine."

After dinner Jeff sat back in his chair. "You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you." Thalia began taking dishes to the sink. When she walked around the table and reached for Jeff's plate he took hold ofher hand and pulled her around so she was facing him.

"Don't you ever sit still?"

"Nope."

"Come here." Jeff put his hands on her waste and pulled her down so she was straddling him. Thalia put her hands on his shoulders and stared into his green eyes. She felt him reach up and undo her plastic clip she had her hair in. Her black hair tumbled down over her shoulders and down her back. "God you're a beautiful woman." Jeff ran his fingers through her silky black strands. Jeff was going to pull Thalia's lips to his but she beat him to the punch.

Thalia felt like her body was on fire when Jeff touched her. Never before had she felt like that in her life. She moaned into Jeff's mouth when his hands found their way under her shirt. Thalia pulled away from Jeff so he could undo the buttons on the front of her shirt. Before Thalia knew it she felt his mouth on her breasts.

"Jeff..."

"What?" Jeff continued his assault on her breasts.

"Make...love...to me." Thalia's breath was coming out in gasps. She could not get enough of Jeff's hands on her body. Jeff and Thalia made their way upstairs to her bedroom. It didn't take long for clothes to be dropped to the floor. Jeff made Thalia feel pleasure like she had never known.

Afterwards Thalia laid with heard on Jeff's shouler tracing her finger across his chest. Jeff turned his head toward Thalia. "You're quiet. I must not have been any good then."

"Yeah right. I have no energy to speak."

"You shouldn't. Good thing the windows were shut or the neighbors would be calling the cops because of a noise disturbance."

Thalia scoffed at Jeff and playfully slapped at him. "So. I couldn't help myself." She rolled ontop of Jeff and leaned down to kiss him.

"I didn't think you had any energy left." Jeff ran his hands up and dow nThalia's soft skin.

"I think I lied."

The feel of morning sun hot on Thalia's eyes was what stirred her from one of the deepest sleeps she'd had in a long time. A good round of sex relaxed a person. Ok, maybe it was the second round that knocked her out. The space beside her where Jeff had been was empty. Thalia got out of bed and headed for the shower. After taking a nice warm shower, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. The smell of food cooking aroused her sense of smell. The sight of Jeff standing in her kitchen aroused other things as well.

Jeff smiled as she came down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen "You look bright eyed this morning."

"I wonder why."

"You finally fell asleep after you attacked me."

"I didn't attack you." Thalia walked over and wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"I beg to differ on that one."

Thalia kissed Jeff on the shoulder and then looked at the stove. "French toast? Scrambled eggs?" Thalia raised her eyebrows at Jeff.

"Hey, I'm not without some kitchen skills." Thalia got plates and silverware out and put them on the table.

"Hey your not a bad cook either." Thalia smiled at Jeff across the table.

"Hey thanks. It helps when you have cookbooks I can cheat from."

"You're pathetic."

Thalia walked Jeff out to his car. He had a flight to catch for a taping so he would be gone for most of the week.

"Don't forget to call if you need anything." Jeff reminded her.

"I will." Thalia wrapped her arms around Jeff in hug, and then kissed him.

Jeff pulled away, "What, are you going to miss me or something?"

"Of course I will."

"I'll miss you too. Give Simon a hug for me since I won't see him beofre I leave."

"I'll do that too."

Thalia waved at Jeff as he drove away. Thoughts from the previous night flooded her thoughts. God he made her feel good. Her body still tingled from his touch. But, she had to go and get the shop back up and running. She had projects to finish.

The door chimed as someone stepped into T&S. Adam was coming in later to pick up something for a fellow wrestler so she had to make sure those things were in order. Thalia finished up her what she was doing and then walked towards the counter to find a man in a suit standing stiffly waiting her her. Who was this?

"Are you the owner of T&S?"

"I am yes." Thalia nodded at the suited man.

"You are Thalia then?"

"Of course." Thalia was beginning to get irritated. She crossed her arms and stared angrily and the man.

"Well, then. You've been served." The man handed her a thick envelope and then walked out the door.

Thalia stared at the envelope in her hand. What in the hell could this be? She wasn't in any legal trouble at all so she shouldn't worry. But instead she ripped the flap open and unfolded the papers. Bile rose in her throat as she read the words on the papers. She could not believe what she was reading. Jacob was sueing for full custody of Simon. The last words that rang in her mind were, "_Not a suitable enviroment for a small child."_ She new what Jacob was doing. He was going after her because of her relationship with Jeff. She had news for the bastard.

Hell would freeze over first.


End file.
